My Meister's Insanity
by steampunkspuffyshipper
Summary: Holly is a weapon of Prometheus , son of Professor Stein. She, Prometheus and the other weapon of the group, Highlander, start at Shibusen to help overcome the insanity threatening to take over Prometheus,but as soon as Holly starts school, she becomes distracted by other matters. She overlooks Highlander's frequent disappearances and her best friend's slow descent into madness.


Today's the day. The day I, Highlander and our meister, Prometheus Stein start school. The name Prometheus is a bit of a mouthful so we always called him Pro, although we probably shouldn't have because all it did was boost his ego. Since both my partners have weird names, you'd expect me to have one too, but no. My name's Holly Mcclan.

I don't really understand why we had to go to school since we had already been taught everything we needed to know by Pro's father, Professor Stein. I guess Pro just wanted to research human activity again and how people reacted in a social environment, like any mad teenage scientist would. I think another reason was because Spirit-San convinced Stein to do so. Pro had been acting weird lately. He seemed to be losing his grip on his sanity. Nowadays, I was ordered by Professor to stay by his side at all times just to make sure he didn't do anything crazy, but I didn't really need to be ordered to do it. I was worried about him too.

I woke up at the irritating sound of my of my alarm going off. I groaned and smashed the snooze button before retreating back under the covers. Five minutes later, the alarm started ringing again and I once again shut it off but this time I threw off my duvet and just lay on my bed with my limbs spread apart and my head looking up at the deep red ceiling. I closed my eyes for a second but then felt something wet touching my face. I opened my eyes and there was Highlander, licking my cheek. I quickly shoved her small figure off my bed and got off it as well. Did I mention Highlander was a dog? No? Oh, well, by the way, Highlander's a dog.

I rubbed my eyes and walked over to my wardrobe where I picked out a white shirt with the sleeves ripped off, purple shorts, fishnet tights and black combat boots. I walked over to my dresser, tied my crimson hair into a loose ponytail, put a black ribbon around my shirt collar and held it together with my new Shibusen clasp. I secretly thanked Shibusen for having such relaxed rules on uniform and that they had a variety of uniforms to decide on if you wanted to wear one at all. I usually can't be bothered wearing makeup and buying it was a wasted investment but today I decided to put just a little bit of mascara on.

I gave another yawn and walked into the hall of my apartment. I heard the patter of Highlander's paws follow me. I walked down the hall and noticed that the door to the lab was open. Had he been up early experimenting again? I walked inside and sure enough, there was Pro, making another one of his vile concoctions. "Prometheus Stein!" I yelled at him, putting my hands on my hips. "How long have you been up for?"

"...A while," he answered, his eyes still on his work.

"Don't tell me you've been up all night again."

"So what if I have?" He asked, genuinely wondering why it would be important.

"Don't you remember? We have school today!"

"Oh yeah.."

I face palmed myself. For someone so smart, he really could be oblivious sometimes. I walked up to him and yanked on his arm. "Prometheus, you have to get ready for school!" I eventually had to drag him off his chair and out of the lab.

"But I'm not done! I'm so close to perfecting it!" He cried.

"Too bad, it's time for breakfast!" I dragged him into the kitchen and sat him on the chair. I then went back into the hall and locked the door to the lab before making breakfast while Pro sulked.

We ate and then were about to leave our apartment when Prometheus grabbed his cloak, pinned it around his neck with his Shibusen badge and put the hood up. "Is that necessary?" I asked.

"It is. I can't have people knowing I'm Stein's son. If they see my hair and my stiches they'll easily know who I am."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't want them thinking I'm insane like my father."

"Oh please, they don't need to know that you're Stein's son to have them think you're insane." I scoffed.

I picked Highlander up and we made our way to school. We stopped when we got to the stairs. There were just so many. I put highlander down. She gave me a look. "What? If you think I'm carrying you all the way up those stairs, you're wrong." Highlander gave a growl and began to totter up the stairs. Without a fuss, Pro began to walk up too. I gave a groan of despair and was about to start walking up when I heard footsteps from behind me.

"Hey, haven't seen you around school before." A female voice said. I turned round and saw a petite blond girl with her hair up in bunches and a pale boy with white spiky hair.

"Uh, yeah, I'm new." I responded politely. "And so is my meister and his other weapon. They're right-" I turned round but Highlander and Prometheus were a lot further ahead than I had thought. "Well, they were right in front of me."

"Well, I'm Maka Albarn," the girl said, "and this is Soul Eater," she continued, pointing to the boy.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Holly Mcclan." I replied.

We started walking up the stairs together while Maka told me about the school. When we got up to the top and I said goodbye to them because the bell had rang. I had to go to the principle's office but I had no idea where it was. On top of that, I had no idea where Prometheus or Highlander had disappeared to. I could only assume they were heading where I was as well. I looked around and surprisingly, saw Spirit-San walking around. "Spirit-San!" I called out to him.

He turned around and walked over to me with his hands in his pockets. "Oh, Holly-Chan. It's your first day at school, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know where Shinigami-Sama's office is."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll take you there."

"Thanks."

We walked through the school until we went into a weird room. The walls made it looked like we were outside and in the middle of a graveyard. Inside the room were Shinigami-Sama, Prometheus, Highlander and a dead looking man whose name I didn't know.

"Hi, hey, hello, greetings, welcome to your first day at Shibusen!" Shinigami-Sama cried.

"Umm... Hi Shinigami-Sama." I said awkwardly. "And you guys didn't wait for me." I complained, shooting my partners dirty looks. They ignored me.

"So invited here just to welcome you to Shibusen and that I hope you all have a great first day." Shinigami-Sama exclaimed. "Now, run along. You'd better get to class." Pro, Highlander left the room and started walking through the school. I was confused. What did shinigami-sama even want to see us for in the first place?

"Well, that was abrupt." I said.

"He probably wanted to see me for himself." Prometheus replied.

"huh?"

"He wanted to see if the insanity was noticeable yet." What? Did Pro know I was meant to be keeping an eye on him. "Don't worry, I know you all are on high alert with me. Trying to make sure I don't go insane." He said the last word with such distaste, like it was Taboo.

"Pro, I'm just worried about-"

"It's fine, you don't need to explain yourself. Just don't keep me in the dark next time, okay?"

I smiled at Prometheus. Sometimes the crazy son of a bitch could be really sweet. "Okay."


End file.
